Consumer adoption of user equipment (UE) such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, pagers, personal digital assistants, and the like, is increasing. These devices can be used in a wireless communication network for a diversity of purposes ranging from basic communications, to conducting business transactions, to managing entertainment media, as well as a host of other tasks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of stations associated with a respective number of geographical areas (also referred to herein as cells) that can support communication coverage for a number of UEs. A UE can travel through the network from a source cell to a neighboring cell on a single-cell network connection basis. As the UE migrates through the network, the existing connection to the network via the source cell is released, and a new connection to the network is re-established on the neighboring cell. This process is known as hand-over.